Hot rolling lines include a device for taking up a strip. The strip is wrapped around a mandrel of the take-up device.
Upon a start of take-up of a strip, a tensile force acts on the strip. The tensile force imposes a force that further tightens the part of the strip wound on the mandrel, on the strip. A part of the strip that covers an outer side of a head thereof is strongly pressed against the head part, resulting in the problem of a mark of the head part (top mark) being left in the part that covers the outer side of the head.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a device for taking up a strip. Patent Literature 1 proposes a technique for preventing appearance of a top mark when a strip is taken up.